1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus employing a microwave radiometer to measure the temperature of a specimen and, more particularly, to improvements in such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus employing a microwave radiometer to measure the temperature of a specimen is known in the art and, by way of example, is used medically to measure the subsurface tissue temperature of a patient. In this regard, reference is made to the article "Microwave Radiometers for Non-invasive Measurements of Subsurface Tissue Temperatures", written by me, which appears in the publication Automedica, 1987, Vol. 8, pages 203-211.
It would be desirable to extend the use of microwave-radiometry temperature-measuring apparatus to other areas which currently are not using such apparatus. One such area is the measurement of a very high temperature of a material, such as molten steel, which is usually measured by any one of several known pyrometric techniques. Further, by decreasing the cost and/or increasing the efficiency of microwave-radiometry temperature-measuring apparatus, it would become practical to use such apparatus in many other temperature-measuring areas. Disclosed herein are improvements which make possible such extension in the use of microwave-radiometry temperature-measuring apparatus to other areas.